Learn to be Lonely
by TheAquaQueen
Summary: The only unsaid stipulation is that the hero of the day is supposed to figure it all out on his or her own with the help of fairies, blue birds, or even your 10 year old son.


**Learn to be Lonely**

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **January 15th, 2012 – February 08th, 2012

**Category**** –** Once Upon a Time

**Rating**** – **Teen

**Warnings**** – **Female relationship/Established relationship/Character death

**Pairings**** –** Regina Mills/Emma Swan

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Once Upon a Time **(ABC Studios)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I would also like to thank askswanqueen . tumblr . com for allowing the use of her blog as inspiration and prompts, in particular this post (http : / bit . ly / xiFzLn).

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Emma Swan glared at the line of blood that bubbled from yet another fresh paper cut. "I don't understand! How can eight books by eight different authors all say the same thing?" Groaning, she frustratedly tossed herself onto the thick, plush, black couch that sat in Regina Mills' living room.<p>

"Perhaps they were all written using the same references," commented Mary Margret as she bustled into the living room, stepping over a small pile of books. Placing a tray of cold cut sandwiches and cups of fruit onto the coffee table before Emma, she couldn't help but giggle when Henry, who had been lying at his biological mothers' feet, eagerly sprang up and hungrily pounced on the selection of food.

"That would be a plausible excuse if they didn't all happen to be written in different parts of the world and in different decades, if not centuries," muttered Emma. For a moment she held the book in her hands above her face before the light above her caused her eyes to suddenly water before resting the book on the bridge of her nose.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit? Maybe eat something? You've been at this for two days." Mary Margret gently nudged Emma and sneaked a triangle half of a separated sandwich underneath the pages of her book.

"Thank you for doing this," Emma said as she took a rather large bite. "I know it isn't easy."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mary Margret gently pried the book away from her face and motherly wiped her daughters' mouth with a napkin. "You mean making my daughter and my grandson something to eat?" she teased.

"You know what I mean." Emma shoved the last bite into her mouth. "It isn't an easy thing to suddenly realize everything written in countless children books is your entire life, only to have that knowledge put you in danger."

"Rumpelstiltskin has not changed; at the end of the day he only has one goal in mind. The Evil Queen has changed, even though I'm sure it is hard to see. 28 years ago if you would have asked me if she would offer refuge to her worst enemy to make sure the person she truly love was happy," a moment passed and Mary Margret snickered. "I would have thought you were out of your mind."

"This coming from the woman who has birds and deer follow her everywhere she goes?" Emma gave Mary Margret a pointed look; the older woman shrugged.

"Do you really think The Evil Queen has changed?" Henry asked. "I mean she still found a way to keep you and Prince Charming apart."

"Oh Henry," Mary Margret sat down next to him. "It was more or less of an accident that I remembered."

"I keep telling you," Henry rolled his eyes. "You have to kiss him! True loves kiss will break the spell."

"That's just your brilliant plan for everyone isn't it kid?" Emma snatched a grape from a fruit bowel and threw it at him.

"Hey! It worked for you and Regina didn't it?" Harry grabbed the grape and tossed it in Emma's direction.

"I'm not sure that theory is completely fool proof." Emma kneeled on the sofa, trying to spot where the grape had landed amongst the dark furniture and white carpets. There would be hell to pay if a grape found itself squished under a certain Madam Mayor's prized heels.

"But Ruby, Sidney, and Mary Margret all have their memories back!"

"I think that has more to do with the fact that they were in the vicinity than true loves' kiss." Emma muttered giving up the search for the grape when her vision began to tilt.

"Well this is the last of it all," Emma jumped as a voice came from the doorway. Doctor Archie Hopper bustled into the room and placed yet another stack of books on one of the last empty tables in a room that was near bursting at it seems, filled to the brink with books and various fairytale trinkets. Pongo eagerly charged into the room behind him seeking out his favorite child and greeting him by stealing his half – eaten sandwich right out of his hand.

"What else is left?" Mary Margret asked clearly amused between her grandson and Pongo's antics and Archie's sudden realization of the sea they stood in.

"According to Madam Mayor, everything _looks_ as if it has been left behind," said Archie. Emma snapped her gaze to Archie, eyebrow raised. "Madam Mayor stopped by Mr. Gold's shop as Sidney and I finished packing up the last of the boxes, she seemed to be rather frantically searching for something." The Doctor shrugged.

"There is no telling if Mr. Gold did take anything with him. I doubt he ever employed anyone and I highly doubt anyone, besides Regina, spent more than two minutes in that place," Mary Margret called over her shoulder as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Everything?" asked Henry. "You didn't happen to see the magic mirror did you?"

"Henry!" Emma admonished although Archie did shake his head.

"Archie, can you do me a favor?" Emma laid back down on the couch rubbing her temples. "I don't want anyone going near that place unnecessarily or unaccompanied. I know you have Pongo but he won't stand a chance, please be careful." Pongo turned from Henry's affection to huff as if in annoyance at Emma's implied statement.

"I – of – of course! If you don't need any more help," Emma shook her head. "I'll be heading home."

"Wait Archie!" Mary Margret quickly scampered from the kitchen, dancing over piles of books and boxes in her wake. "Here! I know it isn't much but thank you for all of your help!" She placed a basket covered in a red cloth in his hand. "There's something in there for Pongo as well." The man nearly blushed as red as a tomato as he stammered a thank you to the woman before whistling to Pongo and taking his leave.

"Thank you Archie!" Emma called out to his retreating form. Soon after the front door opening closing echoed throughout the manor and an ominous silence fell over the trio. Emma leaned over and picked up the book and absentmindedly began to flip through its pages before standing and shrugging off her cardigan. "Is it just me or is it obscenely warm in here?"

Mary Margret caught sight of the blonde who restlessly began to pace. Stopping her daughter mid – pace, she placed a hand on Emma's check and was shocked to find that it was rather warm. "I know you are determined to find Rumplestiltskin but if you get sick, it isn't going to help anyone."

"I can't leave either of you alone. No one knows where Mr. Gold has vanished off too and I won't take the chance that at the first opportunity he comes looking for either of you." Emma gently pulled away and walked over to the nearest window, resting her warm forehead against the cold glass.

"Hey Emma," Henry picked up the last book Emma held and returned to the bookmarked page. "What did you say that these books said on how to break the curse?"

Emma moved from her place and quickly snatched the book from Henry's hand. "How about we just forget about what these books said and pick another set of books?"

"Emma," Henry said slowly.

"Kid, we're looking for information about where Mr. Gold could have gone to."

"Then what do those books say?" Henry was relentless. His incessant questions not only had her blood pressure rising but the pounding in her head was slowly riling up a wave of nausea.

"Henry, please." Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Fine!" Henry angrily shouted at her and sat back down in the midst of his homework, the book, and coloring materials. "Go ahead and don't tell me anything! You are starting to be just like Regina, being secretive and hiding things from me!"

Emma finally met Mary Margret's gaze after several moments who motioned to the boy. "Henry, you have to realize that there are some things that at your age, you shouldn't know about."

"But if it is about Operation Cobra –"

"You have a right to know, I know." Emma sighed. "Look, if I do tell you, you have to promise me that you won't panic. You have to remember that not everything that is written in books is completely true." He gave her a look that suggested otherwise.

"According to those books," Emma flipped to her last bookmarked page and began to recite, "'The curse cast by The Evil Queen will once and for all be broken when The Evil Queen herself has found the true love and sanctuary she so desperately desires but in order to restore the time and place in which she came, all remaining wishes must be fulfilled and the blood of The White Knight has been spilt in honor of The Evil Queen and in turn will release her from the bonds held by The Dark One.'"

As she read Mary Margret's gaze turned to that of horror for she was no fool. If in fact her memories were in fact real happenings, she knew that there was no concrete way to defeat Rumplestiltskin and if her daughter happened to be The White Knight – the situation looked utterly dismal.

"…but you're The White Knight…" whispered Henry, his eyes beginning to water. "You can't die. Heroes don't die."

"Oh Henry, I told you you didn't want to know." Emma quickly moved forward and brought Henry into her lap, pulling him close. The blonde woman felt a wetness dampen her bare shoulder as whimpers wracked the boy. "You have to remember Henry, there are so many books, so many guesses – they only think they know the answers."

"You said it yourself! It's eight different books written from all over, how can they be wrong?" A fresh way of tears and a sob broke through the boy. Emma struggled not to clutch her head as the pounding in her head suddenly increased.

"Would anyone like to tell me what exactly is going on?" A low voice came from the doorway. In one fluid motion the startled Deputy immediately hoisted her son into her arms and drew her weapon. The Evil Queen herself took a step out of the shadow of the hallway and mockingly raised her hands in front of her. "Welcome home to me," sarcasm laced every word.

Emma slowly blinked and yet did not lower her weapon. "Emma?" Regina slowly moved forward as she fully assessed her partner who seemed to sway on the spot, the gun in her hand trembling, and eyes rapidly blinking in an attempt to adjust to the sudden pressure, sight, and recognition.

"Oh, Regina," the brunette slowly moved forward and removed her son from her lover's hip before placing him on hers and gently pushed the gun down. "Hi," Emma whispered as she slowly looked toward her lowered hand and holstered it before weakly smiling at Regina.

"What's wrong Emma?" Regina placed a hand on her check before checking the other, the slight force easily causing Emma to sway. Regina embraced the younger woman with her free arm as she seemed to melt into her embrace. With arms suddenly full and making a quick decision, she turned to Henry and kissed his nose, "Are you hurt in any way?" He sniffled yet shook his head. "Mary Margret here, hold Henry while I help Emma lay down." Mary Margret was at her side in an instant and whisked the boy into her arms as Regina bore Emma's full weight and moved her back to her former place on the couch. Emma groaned and buried her head into Regina's shoulder.

"She's been progressively getting worse for the last couple of hours," said Mary Margret as she rocked a miserable Henry in her lap.

"What happened?" Looking around at the sea of books and trinkets that inhabited her living room, a concerned mother – in – law, her weeping son, and a mate that writhed in pain under her hand, Regina couldn't begin to fathom the afternoon's events.

"Emma's going to die." Henry stated matter of factly.

"What is he talking about?" The temperature in the room drastically dropped several degrees as The Evil Queen's temper began to make an appearance.

"Those books," Henry hiccupped, pointing to the last series of books Emma had touched. "It says that The White Knight has to die."

"Henry that is not what the book said." Emma exasperatedly sighed and turned on her side, grabbing Regina's hand and forced her to thread her fingers through her hair. "The White Knight does not have to die."

Regina slowly stopped her hand and rose from Emma's side. "These books?" Henry nodded as Regina picked up the nearest book and began to thumb through the pages. Mary Margret watched as Regina fought to get a hold of her anger. "If I remember correctly I allowed you to run this operation on the condition that you would not mention any other fairytales to our son. You were supposed to be looking on information on the possible whereabouts of The Dark One."

"Was, did." Emma suddenly was plagued with a coughing fit which left her laboring for air.

"If I recall correctly I asked you not to mention The White Knight." Regina rounded on Emma, the book in her hands hitting the table with a loud snap.

"Wait, you knew?" Henry glanced up at Regina.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Of course I knew Henry," she crossed over to him and kneeled before him and Mary Margret. "There are many people in this world who believe that they know how to break a curse hence why there are so many books on how one should break a spell. I didn't want Emma to read you any book regarding The White Knight because Henry, do you honestly think Rumplestiltskin would have made the curse so easy?" Henry thought for a moment, looked at Mary Margret thoughtfully and shook his head. "If it were as simple as The White Knight murdering Rumplestiltskin, I'm sure Emma would have found a way to do it by now." Regina smiled as Henry nodded. Through another round of coughs Emma gave a loud "Ha!"

"Why don't you and my dear Snow White head into town and bring back something to eat?" It was clearly not a request. "I will make sure you are protected," she added as an afterthought.

Sensing the changing air of the manor, Mary Margret lifted Henry onto her hip and began to make her way to the front door.

"You're going to make sure Mom doesn't die, right?" Henry asked as he leaned over and affectionately placed a kiss on Regina's check.

Emma snickered as Regina touched her check. "I'm tougher than what a book says, I'll be better by the time you come back. It's just a migraine."

"This is hardly a laughing matter Ms. Swan. Emma Swan is forbidden from attempting to sacrifice herself in any way, shape, or form for any sort of curse that may exist." A ripple of magic was felt through the Manor. Henry happily nodded and began to eagerly chat to Mary Margret about possible dinner choices. On a backwards glance, Mary Margret caught a backwards glance only to find various shadows moving and twisting in her path, as if to follow her and The Evil Queen's persona in place of the Mayor.

Once the echo of the front door closed rang out through the Manor, Regina's anger escalated and she stalked into the parlor, rounding on Emma. "Why can't you listen to me? I told you not to mutter a word about The White Knight!" Regina dropped to her knees as Emma adjusted herself on the pillows.

"Regina, please," Emma whined. "Not now."

"Not now? Not now? Tell me your highness when would be the appropriate time to discuss the fact that our son is convinced that you will be dying in the near future."

"Of course this is when you start to take the curse seriously." Emma snickered. "Wait a minute." Emma removed her hand from eyes and looked at her other half suspiciously. "Is this is why you were at Gold's earlier? It's because it's true, isn't it?"

Regina grabbed the books from the table, erected a flame in the fireplace, and began to toss them into the flame. "I foolishly believed that these books were destroyed."

"Regina, I don't understand." Another round of coughing and hacking racked her body. Returning to her mate's side and taking her hand, The Evil Queen placed a series of kisses on her knuckles before gripping her hand tightly.

"There are several ways to break this curse, some of them far more gruesome than others, yet no tide and true tested way." Regina smiled softly, blinking back tears. "The only unsaid stipulation is that the hero of the day is supposed to figure it all out on his or her own with the help of fairies, blue birds, or even your 10 year old son." The Evil Queen chuckled darkly as she pushed back a stray golden curl. "The savor isn't allowed to so called cheat by reading a book which details how she once broke the curse." Regina took the other hand that held the fresh paper cut.

"Are you saying that I've done this before?" Emma asked confused.

"Except this time the curse isn't sure what do, it can't decide if you broke the curse in time or you cheated." Regina bitterly laughed.

"Whatever the curse does," all color had drained out of Emma's face as she shivered against the head that emanated from the fireplace. "Make sure you protect Henry, 'k?"

With the final words The Evil Queen gently placed a final kiss on the Princess's lips.

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**


End file.
